The present invention relates to systems for training vehicle operators.
In particular, the present invention relates to a system for training motorcycle operators.
As is well known, motorcycles can become dangerous if they are not operated properly, and it is therefore important to provide proper training for a motorcycle operator. At the present time, there is no truly satisfactory system for training a motorcycle operator. Thus, in the case of conventional automobiles, it is a simple matter to provide for an instructor who sits beside a student an additional control at least in the form of an additional brake-control. However, because of the small size of a motorcycle and the fact that a pair of people can only be accommodated on a single motorcycle with considerable difficulty, the training of a motorcycle operator creates special problems. This problem has been recognized and attempts have been made to provide training for this purpose. However, all previously known systems for training a motorcycle operator require a motorcycle to be situated in a completely artificial environment such as with the wheels thereof resting on rollers so that the student can operate the motorcycle without danger. However such artificial environments for a motorcycle do not provide an effective training system because there is no duplication of conditions actually encountered on the streets and highways.